Never Say Never
by HoneyRazors
Summary: A songfic of Never Say Never by The Fray for Ambrose/Tatiana fans. Spoilers for Blood Promise and maybe Spirit Bound. This was made when Spirit Bound first came out and is about a year old. Sorry that I suck at summaries, the fic is much better.


****************************************Spoiler Alert***********************************

Never Say Never: A Tatiana and Ambrose tribute

Spoiler Alert: do NOT read this if you haven't read Blood Promise or Spirit Bound. It wouldn't kill you if you haven't read Spirit Bound you just wouldn't know who in the world some most of the characters are...and it will spoil something MAGER!

Disclaimer: I don't own this song, The Fray does. Nor do I own the characters from Vampire Academy, Rachelle Mead does. I also don't own the Hershey's company-but I do own a Hershey's bar, and I'm eating it right now...

I made up this story when I was listening to my I-pod; I had it on shuffle and Never Say Never by The Fray came on. I forgot this was even on there and I was thinking about Vampire Academy. The product was this. But I know you don't care so on with the story.

I don't know how long ago it was that Ambrose started working for Tatiana so if anybody knows please tell me.

*~oOo~*

**Chapter 1-The first time Tatiana set eyes on Ambrose  
><strong>Tatiana was trying so hard to keep her composed face when she saw Ambrose. She leaned over to Priscilla to ask her who he was. Priscilla said that he was one of the new dhampirs. Tatiana nodded her head and straightened up. She smiled and called the assembly to order.

_Some things we don't talk about  
>better do without<br>just hold a smile_

When the assembly was dismissed, Tatiana sent Priscilla to tell Ambrose to see her. Priscilla shooed the other Princes and Princesses out. She also told Tatiana's Guardians to stand at the back wall, where they wouldn't be able to hear Tatiana's and Ambrose's conversation, but still be able to protect Tatiana. Priscilla winked and closed the doors behind her. Ambrose walked up to Tatiana's throne and bowed.

"Your Highness, you wished to see me?" Ambrose asked.

"No need for formalities. Do you have any family here?" Tatiana asked in response.

"Yes. My aunt is currently a fortune teller here," Ambrose said.

"I see. You will now accompany me as my...personal...'Guardian'."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Tatiana glared at him and then smiled, "why don't you take a walk with me."

_we're falling in and out of love_

Ambrose stared at Tatiana and said, "you haven't eaten today."

Tatiana shook her head and tried not to be affected by the smell of his blood.

He leaned forward and said, "drink from me, you need it, and I don't mind."

Tatiana refused for a second before biting into his neck.

_the same damn problem_

"Did you remember to leave a note for Priscilla telling her where we are?" Ambrose said.

"No. I'll tell her when we get back," Tatiana replied.

Ambrose smiled while shaking his head and they both started laughing. Tatiana gained her composure first and Ambrose straightened up soon after. They had to leave because the mall was closing so they walked outside. They almost made it to the car, but five Strigoi surrounded them. Ambrose went into Guardian mode and staked two of them. Ambrose hadn't had anything to eat accept at breakfast, so he was tiring fast. Tatiana pulled a stake out of nowhere and staked one of the Strigoi. She still had surprise on her side so she staked another one and Ambrose staked the last one. Tatiana pulled out her phone and called the Alchemists to clean up the mess.

"Where did you get a stake?" Ambrose asked grabbing her stake and observing it. It was just a regular stake with no special designs.

"A queen has to protect herself," Tatiana said smiling.

_together all the while  
>you can never say never<br>why we don't know when  
>time and time again<br>younger now than we were before_

Ambrose started the car and they sped back towards Court, laughing the whole way. _  
><em> 

_don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go<em>

**Chapter 2-Ambrose and Tatiana**__

_picture, you're the queen of everything  
>as far as the eye can see<br>under your command  
>I will be your guardian<br>when all is crumbling  
>steady your hand<em>

"Oh crap," Tatiana says as more people begin to panic.

Ambrose laid his hand on hers and smiled.

Ambrose turned to the crowd and yelled, "Everyone shut the heck up!"

Tatiana mouthed a 'thank you' to Ambrose and turned back to the crowd.

"We have suffered a great loss today. The Dragomir line was almost extinguished. Thank the Lord that Princess Vasilisa is still alive. We mourn over her loss," Tatiana said, trying not to cry. Queens are not supposed to cry. __

_you can never say never  
>why we don't know when<br>time, time, time again  
>younger now than we were before<em>

When the assembly was over Tatiana and Ambrose went back to her quarters. When the door was shut and they had sat on the bed Tatiana finally let her tears fall. She leaned into Ambrose and continued to cry._  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go_

**Chapter 3- Ambrose's Sorrow**_  
><em>Ambrose walked into the church and sat in the very back pew. No one noticed his arrival, nor the tears threatening to fall down his face. No one could see the grief on his face. Ambrose had been the last one to see her alive.__

_we're falling apart  
>and coming together again and again<em>

Ambrose walked to Tatiana's grave and put some fake blue roses in the angel's hands.

_we're coming apart_

Ambrose put on his poker face and walked back to where yet another assembly was being held on what to do about appointing another king or queen.

_but we pull it together  
>pull it together, together again<em>

Ambrose lay down to sleep. When he finally went to sleep he dreamed of his queen. She told him she had loved him since she first laid eyes on him. She said that she couldn't tell him who her killer was because that would change the future. She told him that he had to convince everyone that Rosemarie was innocent. He also had to try to get everyone to vote Vasilisa as queen.__

_don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go (x2)<em>

When Ambrose woke up in the morning he had three thoughts; Tatiana loves me, convince everyone that Rose was innocent, and somehow get everyone to vote Lissa as queen.

Awww that's so sad. :'( At least I still have my chocolate bar. *reaches toward table* **Max! **_My dog just ate my chocolate bar. I is still sad. _**Anyways **I know you guys loved it, and if there are any people who haven't read Blood Promise or Spirit Bound that read this I warned you. o.O

Please click on this sparkly, magical button and help me improve my writing. ;)

V


End file.
